Once Upon a Dream (Kilala, Rainbow version)
What the female mice didn't realize was that Rainbow was still walking through the forest, still carrying the basket in her hand. As she strolled through the wilderness, she admired it for its beauty. The soft grass was smooth for the bottom of her shoes. Then, she began to sing beautifully. Her singing voice was like it was gifted from the goddess of beauty herself, Aphrodite. Sweetie Belle had just finished bathing herself when she heard the amazing singing. She wondered who it was singing that beautiful voice. But soon noticed that it was Rainbow, a friend to Mungo the Mongoose, Lumpy, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Young Kaa, Roo, Young Simba, Young Nala, and all of the other animals of Africa. She had came back to the forest. Sweetie Belle flew down to her singing along with her tune. Then Mungo, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Kaa came and sang along with her. With a loving smile, she sang along with them. Apple Bloom sang a perfect tune and flew and perched onto her hand. She gave Apple Bloom a kiss on the head and let her fly off. After a while, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo began to wake Young Simba, Young Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa. Mungo went to a hollowed log and woke up Rafiki, Uncle Max, Lumpy, and the other African animals. Kaa woke up Roo. Roo saw what was going on and went into a tree to wake up Zazu. Roo then pushed Zazu out of his home and off the tree. Zazu spread out his wings to land softly in Rainbow's arms as she and Zazu sang together. Then, Mufasa leapt down to her majestically and he, Zazu, and Rainbow all sang together. Then Mungo, Lumpy, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Kaa, Roo, and the African animals followed Rainbow as she crossed a log over a ravine as she sang once more. Meanwhile, somewhere else deep in the forest, a schoolboy was strolling through the woods riding on a reindeer. The schoolboy has blonde hair and his eyes were the perfect color of green. He was dressed in a black vest shirt, a matching wristband on his left wrist, white jeans, a brown belt, and sneakers. Worn over his clothing was a white short-sleeved jacket with a hood. His name was Rei, the young prince, and he was now 14 years old of age. The reindeer was an 8-year-old one with brown fur, big white eyes with black pupils and irises, a white muzzle, throat, underbelly, hoof markings, and underside of his tail, gray hooves, black antlers that are not yet budding, and a shiny red nose that glows. His name was Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. He agreed to take care of Rei and watch over him wherever he went. Well, sort of. While strolling through the forest and riding on Rudolph, Rei heard Rainbow's beautiful singing. It was faintly heard but Rei could actually hear it. He stopped for a moment to listen to the singing. Rudolph noticed Rei stopping and stopped as well. "What is it, Rei?" he asked. "Do you hear that, Rudolph? Beautiful!" said Rei. "Eh, I don't hear anything. Let's just go." said Rudolph. Rei only shrugged, and then they resumed moving until he heard the singing again. Rei stopped again to listen and was more curious than ever. "What is it? Come on, let's find out" said Prince Rei. "Uh-uh! We're not going on some wild goose chase! Now come on!" said Rudolph. "Oh, come on!" said Rei. "Not a chance!" said Rudolph. Then an idea popped in Rei's mind. A sly look appeared on his face and he looked at Rudolph with a sly smile. "Would you do it for an extra patch of green grass?" asked Rei with a sly look. Rudolph stopped all of a sudden and became interested. Rei began to smile more. He knew that the reindeer would do anything for an extra patch of grass. It worked everytime. "And a few...cherries?" asked Rei with a sly look. Then Rudolph smiled with more interest. "Well, alright." said Rudolph, smiling. "Hup, boy!" said Rei, as he and Rudolph raced off into the forest, dodging each tree very carefully as he swerved from left to right. And now, Rudolph was huffing and puffing as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. In a small clearing, Rei stopped for a moment to listen for the same singing he had been hearing. "Next time,... I should... slow down... a bit" said Rudolph, trying to catch his breath. "Shhh!" shushed Rei, as he tried to listen to the singing. But there was nothing but slience right now. Rudolph started to listen in as well. Then, the singing came back, Rudolph listened to where it was. "It's that way!" said Rudolph, as he flew off, carrying Rei on his back. "Good hearing, Rudolph!" said Rei. As Rudolph flew into the direction of the singing, he dodged more branches, including a very large one. Suddenly, Rei crashed into the same big tree branch that Rudolph avoided. "Ahhhh!" yelled Rei, as he crashed into the tree branch and splashed into a crystal pond. Rudolph heard him yelling and walked back to him. He found the boy lying flat in the creek, and he slowly approached him. "You alright, Rei?" asked Rudolph. Then he removed the wet jacket from Rei's back as the boy glared at him. That was when Rudolph realized what he did and noticed his mistake. "Oops. I was supposed to warn you that a tree branch was there, wasn't I?" asked Rudolph sheepishly. Rei just glared at him for his mistake. Then with one swipe of his hand, he struck the water, splashing water at Rudolph. Then he gave him a hard and stern look and finally spoke. "No cherries!" said Rei. Back with Rainbow, she was now picking berries of any kind like blackberries and raspberries. Mufasa and his mate, Sarabi, were busy helping her pick and gather the berries and put them in her basket. And while she was being surrounded by Mungo, Lumpy, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Kaa, Roo, and the African animals, Rainbow began to sing. Rainbow: I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why each little bird Has a someone To sing to Sweet things to A gay little laugh melody. Mungo, Lumpy, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Kaa, Roo, and the African animals as she walked through the forest, singing as she went. Soon enough, she reached a clearing where she could see the farms, valleys, a town, and a castle across the horizon. The castle was actually King Florian's castle and Rainbow a.k.a. Princess Kilala's old and true home. And she never knew that she was the daughter of the king. But yet, she continued to sing. Rainbow: I wonder, I wonder, If my heart keeps singing Will my song going in To someone Will find me And bring back a love song To me! When the song was over, Rainbow deeply sighed and said to herself, "Oh, dear! Why do they still treat me like a child?" Then she walked away, leaving Mungo, Lumpy, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Kaa, Roo, and the African animals confused about what she meant. Zazu flew up in front of her. "Who?" he asked. Rainbow replied to Zazu's question. "Why, Aunt Bianca, Aunt Teresa, and Aunt Abigail. They never want me to meet anyone." Then she saw Mungo, Lumpy, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Kaa, Roo, and all of the African animals surrounding her, listening to her story. She happily laughed and said, "But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!" Then Mungo, Lumpy, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Kaa, Roo, and the African animals became excited by what she said. "Who?" asked Zazu, eager to know along with the others. "Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and so romantic" said Rainbow, telling her story. Mungo, Lumpy, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Kaa, Roo, and the African animals then became more excited as she told the story. The birds chirped, and Rainbow smiled and responded, "Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms..." Mungo, Lumpy, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Kaa, Roo, and the African animals got more excited. "And then..." said Rainbow. Mungo, Lumpy, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Kaa, Roo, and the African animals got a lot more excited, waiting to hear what happens next. Until Rainbow sadly said, "...I wake up". Then Mungo, Lumpy, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Kaa, Roo, and the African animals sadly hung their heads. "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!" said Rainbow. Then Roo noticed something in a far off distance from up in a tree. A pair of wet clothes, a pair of shoes, a wristband, and a jacket, that belonged to Prince Rei, himself were hung on a tree to dry. Roo grabbed an acorn and tossed it to Simba. It bonked his head, bounced off, and bonked on Timon and Pumbaa. Roo grabs another acorn and threw it at Rafiki's head. It caught their attention, and they flew up to Simba, besides Rafiki because he walked over to them. Roo motioned them to look to where it saw them. Simba then got an idea and huddles them together and began planning. Then they flew off to it along with Uncle Max and Ma. When they got there, they start to take it, but stopped for a moment when Rei began to talk. "You know, Rudolph. There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was that beautiful female valley girl mouse Teresa Brisby, the goddess of music. But she hadn't been seen for fourteen years..." said Rei. Just as suddenly as it had come, he saw Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Ma, and Uncle Max running off with the shoes and backpack. "Rei! Look!" said Rudolph and pointed to where they are. Rei saw them as well. "Hey! Stop!" said Rei when he watched his clothes being taken. Then Zazu dressed in Rei's jacket approached Rainbow, acting all royal and magnificent. While Rainbow hummed tune, Zazu whistled to her. The schoolgirl saw Zazu dressed like a prince. She knew that it was only a hornbill in clothing, but he was very sweet and adorable. "Oh, why, it's my dream prince! Your highness!" laughed Rainbow. Then she walked up to him and he held her as she said, "You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before!" Then she danced with her dream prince while singing. Rainbow: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam At that moment, Rei and Rudolph approached the scene, but they hide behind a tree. Rei was amazed and in awe. He has never seen a beautiful schoolgirl that can amazingly sing so well. Then a great feeling began to fill in him. The feeling of Love. He and Rudolph looked at each other and back at Rainbow dancing and singing. Rainbow: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream And while Rainbow danced, hummed, and turned around, Rei tackled the disguised hornbill quietly from behind and placed himself in his place instead. But Rainbow still couldn't see him and sang once more. Rainbow: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once Then Rei joined her in her singing. Both: The way you did Rainbow immediately stopped singing when she heard someone sing, but Rei kept continuing. Rei: Once upon a dream Rainbow looked to see the hornbill dressed in the prince's clothing get up after being tackled, and Zazu squawked dreamily. Rainbow turned around and saw Rei, surprising her. "Oh!" said Rainbow. She tried halfheartedly to run off, but she was held back by Rei. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." said Rei. "Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a...a ..." said Rainbow. "A stranger?" asked Rei. "Mm-hmm." said Rainbow. "But don't you remember? We've met before!" said Rei. "We..we have?" asked Rainbow. "Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream!" said Rei with a lovingly smile. Then he began to sing... Rei: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then Rainbow couldn't help but begin to fall in love with the schoolboy. Perhaps he is her "dream prince". Then they took each other's hands and stood on their legs, and they began waltzing across a lake. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream Then they stopped dancing and they walked over to the clearing where King Florian's castle was on the horizon. Rei placed his arm around Rainbow as she rested her head on him. They were silent for a moment, until the schoolboy spoke. "Who are you? What's your name?" asked Rei. "Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's..." said Rainbow. Mungo, Lumpy, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Kaa, Roo, and the African animals were eager to hear Rainbow's real name. "...Oh no, no, I can't, I ... Goodbye!" said Rainbow. And she ran off, leaving Mungo, Lumpy, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Kaa, Roo, and the African animals in shock that Rainbow did not tell Rei her original name. "But when will I see you again?" asked Rei, chasing after her. "Oh never, never!" said Rainbow. "Never?" asked a confused Rei. "Well, maybe someday." said Rainbow. "When, tomorrow?" asked Rei. "Oh no, this evening." said Rainbow. "Where?" asked Rei. "At the cottage, in the glen." responded Rainbow. So sadly, Rei watched the schoolgirl as she ran off into the forest without knowing that she was actually Princess Kilala Reno herself. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Songs